


Decadent Darkness

by Artemis_09



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Vampires, because Eric makes everyone make questionable choices, but that's splitting hairs at this point, hermione makes questionable choices, technically older man/younger woman, vampire sexiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_09/pseuds/Artemis_09
Summary: Hermione must engage on a journey to Shreveport, Louisiana to obtain a spell to help Harry regain his memory after losing it in the final battle and defeat of Voldemort. Eric Northman is the key, but will he willingly help her open the box?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Eric Northman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to delete my Fanfic.net account and will begin transferring over my works from there. The ones that I like at least. This story is the first one I will work on transferring over. I may do some rewrites but otherwise it will be as is. Hope you guys enjoy.

She was mad at herself. Beyond mad at herself, she was now at the point of pissed off. She couldn't believe that she had actually allowed herself to get caught. She was so close to getting the potion recipe. But one minor detail, one very important yet minor detail kept her from achieving her goal; the detail that vampires have a very sensitive nose. A nose that can still detect intruders even if they are hidden underneath an invisible cloak and their footsteps are softened by spells.

And that is why she was currently in the situation she was in. She was locked up in some sort of makeshift dungeon in a vampire bar in Louisiana with no way out. Her wand was taken from her, and despite her mediocre wandless magic, she had no way of escaping. She was trapped. 

"Where is the prisoner," a deep voice from the entryway said as two sets of footsteps came down the cement staircase. The female vampire that took her wand came into view first, her blonde hair faintly shining in the pale light of the dungeon. Then a tall man, also blonde, but his looked more natural, like the color of wheat in a field. As he stepped closer she saw that his eyes were as blue as the ocean He was breath taking, but underneath the beauty she saw how ruthless he could be.

"She had some sort of magical cloak that kept her invisible," the woman said in a bored tone, giving her a sideways glance before turning back to the tall man beside her, "She tried to steal something, but she didn't get very far. I caught her as she was looking for whatever it was."

She remained silent as she watched the exchange, a stony look on her face as she slowly stood up, the chains rattling around her wrists. She looked the man in the eye, brown met blue, and a shiver ran through her body. Her expression never changed though as he moved closer, as if he was trying to see through her. The overwhelming feeling of a naked mind filled her and she immediately placed her walls up, hiding her mind from view. The tall man stepped towards her, towering over and creating a dark shadow over her smaller form.

"What were you trying to steal," he asked, his deep voice resonating within the walls of the dungeon.

"Why? You would just kill me either way. There's no point in telling you," her voice quietly rang out. It was soft yet strong, showing no fear. He smirked, backing away slightly to look at her better, but not by much. She couldn't tell if he was generally entertained by her comment, or just trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"There is a point in telling me. It would help me decide on whether or not I kill you quickly or if I should make your death nice and slow," he told her almost bestially, forcing her to fight the next shiver that wanted to escape down her spine. She didn't feel fear, just the adrenaline pumping through her. She knew she had to tread carefully as vampires had always been wild cards; she needed to make sure the ball was always in her court.

"I've seen people a lot scarier than you Mr. Northman. So, you're going to have to give me another reason to tell you what I came here for. Your negotiation skills seem to be a little bit lacking," she retorted, making him chuckle and the female vampire roll her eyes.

"You're very far away from home little witch," he said, his voice darkening slightly before stepping back to be handed her wand. Her eyes widened slightly, and she tried to keep her composure, but her breathing increased as his large hands wrapped around both ends of the sturdy yet fragile wood. Her wand, the last exposed piece of her; as close as a replacement she could get to her other. 

"Tell me why you're here and what you were trying to take and I won't snap your wand into two. I know how much you wizarding folk are attached to your pieces of wood," he told her, making his companion chuckle, maliciousness in her eyes. She kept her own eyes glued to the piece of wood that was in his hands. 

"Please don't," she said softly, all of her confidence gone, "I can't lose my wand again." The coldness of dread fell down her skin as the words left her mouth.

"Again hmm? Usually witches and wizards have wands for their entire lives, unless they lose them or are taken away or broken," he stated contemplatively, slowly stepping towards her, his face lowering till it was just a few breaths away from hers, "Which one happened to you?"

She closed her eyes; war, death, and blood flashing in her mind and heart; searing her soul once again. She counted slowly, her breaths evening out as the memories dissipated. Now was not the time to lose her mind. When she opened them, her eyes once again met the blue of the ocean and she felt peace fall over her. She didn't know what prompted her but the truth slowly spilled out of her. 

"I came here because you have a potion in your possession that can help my best friend gain his memory back. It's reported that it can reverse any memory malady caused by magic," Hermione told him, forcing herself to keep her eyes locked on his. 

"What is your name," he asked, looking satisfied at her answer.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, her face becoming despondent. Any cards she held in her hand she lost when she told him the truth.

"You must care about this person deeply if you're willing to risk your life for a piece of paper that I may or may not have," he told her, his arms crossing over his broad chest.

"You have it. I saw it before she knocked me out and chained me here," Hermione told him with confidence, "It wouldn't be the first time I've risked my life and I'm sure it wont be the last."

"Since you told me the truth, I'm enough of a genteel person to let you go. You are to be out of Shreveport by the morning, _without_ the potion," he told her, beginning to turn his back on her, his female companion smirking cruelly before following suit. 

"Please," she whispered, "This is the last hope I have for him. I will do anything. You don't even need it! Please!" Hermione only begged one other time in her life, the thought of having to do it again made her skin crawl but she would get the potion by whatever means necessary. He paused at her words, slowly turning around, a gleeful look on his face at the sight and sound of her begging. 

"I will allow you to make a copy of the potion on one condition," he began, swaggering up to her again, the smirk plastered on his face, "You are mine for two months. You will do whatever I ask, be that magic or whatever else I can think of," he said the last part huskily, looking over her body slowly; like a panther about to pounce on his meal, "At the end of those two months you can go on your way to merry old England and be reunited with your family and friends. Is it a deal?"

Hermione's heart was racing as his words landed in her mind. She didn't even know this man's name yet, this _vampire_. Was she willing to give up her freedom for two months to satisfy him just to get the potion? Hermione's mind quickly tried to go through the pros and cons of his request. 

"This offer is only on the table for another ten seconds," his deep voice broke through her thoughts, making her look up at him, "What's your decision?"

She tried not to panic, but she already knew what her decision would be. She sighed, feeling her body sag from everything that had happened in the past couple of hours, her exhaustion was finally catching up with her. She closed her eyes before nodding, "I accept."

"Good, Pamela will show you to where you'll be staying," he said in a satisfied voice, which began to infuriate her. This was going to be a very long two months.

"Can I at least know the names of captors," Hermione asked, hissing the words, the anger at her situation filling her with renewed energy.

"Kitty has claws," Pam stated amusedly from the side. Hermione looked her dead in the eye.

"I have much more than that," Hermione growled, wanting to say more but the man quickly cut her off.

"Now now, there's no need for that," he began, "My name is Eric Northman and I am the Sheriff of this district. While you are with me you will be under my protection."

"I want to make on thing very clear Mr. Northman. I am here because I keep my word, but I will not hesitate to end you and her if you step out of line; deal be damned. I keep my promises, and I _will _make sure that my friend gets that potion" Hermione told him, her eyes never leaving his as Pam released her from her chains. Pam wrapped her hand around Hermione's throat once the chains dropped heavily to the floor with a loud crash.

"Watch your tongue witch," Pam hissed, her voice acid, "You're not the only one who has claws."

"It's ok Pam. Let her go," Eric told her, his voice filled with amusement, belying his power. He handed Hermione her wand, ignoring the surprised look on Pam's face, "As a sign of good faith I will allow you to take a copy of the potion tonight. But, you're not allowed to send it till the two months are up. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Eric placed his hand out, waiting as Hermione eyed it wearily. Finally she put her small hand in his and shook it. Eric stepped aside and handed Hermione her wand, pushing Pam back and blocking her path to allow Hermione past. Hermione took the wand slowly, watching him warily, waiting for him to snatch it back. He never did, and she confidently walked out of the make shift prison. 

"What the fuck are you doing? She can't be trusted! She's a witch," Pam cried out, her eyes wide with frustration. Eric placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Pam. She can be trusted. She will stick with our deal," he told her, trying to reassure her, but she shook her head in the negative.

"How can you be so sure? She's a witch, they're sneaky and deceiving and have a major advantage over us," Pam reiterated, making Eric chuckle before turning serious again.

"She's willing to risk her life for her friend. She'll keep her side of the bargain. Beside, I'm interested in seeing in how this will all play out," Eric said, keeping his eyes on the now empty stairwell that Hermione had exited from. Dawning appeared on Pam's face, quickly replaced with mild disgust.

"You like her! This is fantastic, first the fairy and now a witch! I can't seem to escape this bullshit," Pam said, more to herself than to Eric; but he heard all the same.

"That's enough Pamela," Eric commanded, his voice echoing off of the cement walls once again. Pam instantly closed her mouth, but she still looked beyond irritated. She growled slightly before speaking again.

"I'll let you do whatever it is you're doing, but one slip up from her and I suck her dry," she told him, venom in her throat. Eric smiled at her before placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Pam, now please go prepare the house for our guest," Eric told her, waiting for Pam to speed away from him. He knew that it was going to be a very interesting two months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's is the next chapter! Please forgive me on taking my time on updating this! PLEASE let me know any thoughts you have! I'm always looking to hear feedback whether good or bad (hopefully it's good). Thank you and enjoy!

A feeling of dread entered Hermione's heart as she walked up to Northman's office. It's been 7 long months since she left England and that's the longest she's been away from her loved ones. She could feel in her bones the ache to return to her home; to Harry, Ron, and everyone else. But she knew that she had to complete the mission; that she would do whatever she needed to do to get the potion.

Hermione practically glided into the office, knowing exactly where the aged potion recipe lay; hidden in plain sight. In a small yet ornate box on a shelf was where the paper rested. The box was engraved with ships and horses, gold making the engravings shine brightly in the florescent lighting; the warm wood gleaming. Hermione gently grabbed it and placed it on his desk, and she couldn't help but to just stare at it and feel enamored by its beauty. She gently laid her hand on top, allowing for her fingers to slide over the engravings. She could picture in her mind's eye the worn hands that gently engraved the drawings into the box; each detailing of the ship and horse showing love and devotion to whomever they planned on gifting the box to. There was as much history in the age old box as there was in the paper that hid within it's depths. 

"You have an appreciation for precious and priceless things I see," a deep voice broke the silence, making Hermione jump high into the air. She whirled around to find a smirking Eric Northman in the doorway. He slowly swaggered towards her, the smirk never leaving his face as he looked down at the sturdy yet delicate looking box as he continued, "A prize encasing a prize."

Hermione remained silent as she waved her wand gently over the chest, and smiled softly as she heard the small click of the lock releasing. She glanced back at him, and noticed that his smirk had fallen a little, but not much. She could see something indescribable in his eyes, but she ignored it as she tenderly brought out the small scroll that lay within. The parchment felt like it would crumble with every touch she gave as she held it tenderly in her hands, her eyes almost teary at the immensity of finding such an object. 

"I got it about 400 years ago when I was traveling through Britain, Scotland, and Ireland. I didn't know what it did, but I could tell that it was very important," Northman explained, causing Hermione to give him an incredulous look.

"Did you take it off of some poor wizard that you had for dinner," Hermione asked with a scoff and disgust at the loss of life that befallen the witch or wizard that had fallen into Eric Northman's hands. Eric stared back at her, his blue eyes attempting to delve deep into her mind once again. The room was filled with a tense silence as she watched him, safe in the knowledge that he will never be able to control her.

"You tracked down the potion to me didn't you," he finally said, breaking the thick silence at last, "You should know the answer to that question." Hermione didn't reply as she moved about the office to find a sheet of paper and lay it beside it's ancient cousin. She ran her wand over the parchment and the words began to lift off of the paper just above the tip, floating into the air. Eric looked at the parchment and noticed the words still were on it. He continued to watch her as she then rested the tip against the paper, the blacks words slowly seeping onto it.

Hermione practically jumped up and down as she grabbed the copy and rolled it up, tying a rubber band around it in place. When she turned around she crashed into cold muscle. Eric look down at her, his arms crossing in front of his chest; his face filled with amusement and expectation. 

"Where do you think you're going with that," he asked, the infuriating smirk lifting the corner of his lips. 

The feeling of dread once again entered Hermione's chest as the copy was snatched out of her hands. She never saw him move, but Eric was suddenly in his desk chair, his feet resting on the top, reminding everyone in the room who was truly in power.

"Don't forget our deal Ms. Granger," he began, his eyes focused on the paper in his hands, "Two months and _then_ you get the potion."

"I am a witch. I could just take it. Your establishment isn't warded against apparition. I could leave here with the potion; _both copies_, before you even blinked," Hermione replied, her arms crossing her chest, reminiscent of Eric's previous position. A single brow raised as she watched and waited for his response.

"You could. But I could tell from the start that you're an honorable person Ms. Granger and will not renege on our deal," Eric replied confidently, but he could feel his confidence falter a moment at the look in her eyes.

"Not as honorable as people like to think," Hermione said to him darkly; that wave of darkness clouding her features, the brown of her eyes seeming to crackle with gold lightning strikes. Eric didn't know if she was capable of such magic or if he was imagining it, but a different person stood before him for a moment. Using his speed, Eric moved to be in front of Hermione, both copies of the potion resting in his hands. He rested his hip against his desk, watching and waiting for Hermione's next move; none came. 

"That may be true. I suppose we have two months to find out don't we? Pamela will show you were you will be staying for the next couple of months," Eric said as he perused the parchments in a blasé manner, and Pam appeared before them in a flash, a bored look on her face.

"You mean where I'll be imprisoned," Hermione told him sarcastically as she eyed Pam with curious caution.

"I would watch your tongue pretty little witch," Pam told her almost lazily, her fangs flashing as she spoke, "Or I might just rip it out." 

"You don't scare me vampire," Hermione nearly hissed, the grip on her wand tightening almost imperceptibly. The female vampire and witch stared with detest towards one another for a moment too long. 

"Remember she is out _guest_ Pamela," Eric finally intervened, unable to hide the small smile of amusement at the two women. Pam huffed before brushing her hair over shoulder. Hermione's clutch on her wand remained tight, the knuckles white.

"Very well," Pamela drawled, but the hatred was clear in her voice and eyes. Eric stood and swaggered over to Hermione. The walls seemed to cave in around her the closer he got, her heart racing and beating out of her chest. Panic settled in and she knew that they knew. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that became more frayed with every passing moment. Eric stopped his movement towards her, but he quietly breathed in deeply, allowing her sent to flood his senses. He could feel his mouth begin to water but swallowed the urge to feast on the younger woman. He could feel her heart beat thrum in the air and could feel when she was able to calm herself, the hard thumps become softer with every passing moment.

"Do you have the address of where I will be staying," Hermione asked, her eyes slowly opening to give a hardened look to the man before her.

"I do," Eric practically growled out. Hermione ignored the display of power.

"I can meet you there if you write it down on a piece of paper," Hermione informed him.

"But what would be the fun in that," Eric replied huskily before swooping Hermione into his arms. Hermione instinctively clutched onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he sped through Shreveport, Louisiana. Hermione could feel the air trapped in her throat, wanting to scream but the scream was permanently caught in her throat. When they finally stopped the smell of trees and dirt perfumed the air. Eric allowed her feet to fall but also allowed himself the indulgence of holding onto her, his arms still wrapped firmly around her. Hermione let her sense take control, the feeling of him beneath her hands grounding her back to the present.

"I think I almost prefer flying," Hermione mumbled to herself but Eric heard the words clearly. 

"We can try that next time," Eric said softly, his deep voice causing his chest to rumble. Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

"There will not be a next time. I am perfectly capable of traveling on my own," Hermione huffed, finally stepping away from the taller man that seemed to surround her with his body and being. 

"We'll see witch," Eric replied, bemused by her change in demeanor. 

"So is this house yours," she asked, gesturing towards the large house that rested on a small hill. It was covered in ivy, but Hermione could see some off-white paint with blue trim peeking through the greenery. It was two floors, and Hermione could tell that it easily held 4 rooms and 3 bathrooms, maybe even more. She could also feel the years the wafted through the wood of the home, but how old it truly was she could not guess.

"Yes it is. Welcome to my humble abode," he told her as he placed a heavy hand on the small of her back. Victor Krum and the Yule Ball flashed in her minds eyes and Hermione forced the memory away; locking it tightly in it's box. 

The two walked up the winding path that lead to the large front yard. Soon they reached the blue door that was meant for cheerier, warmer people. Eric opened the door for her, allowing her to take in the sight of her new home for two months. She was taken aback by the sparseness of the place. She was expecting to see it filled with splendid décor and elegant curtains and all of the other trappings of a rich man that she knew Eric Northman to be. But there was just the bare minimum to be comfortable, and that was it. She gave him a curious side-glance as he continued to walk to the stairs, leading her up them.

It felt as if she was in a completely different house once they reached the upstairs. It was brighter, the light being powered by both electricity and candlelight. The warm glow and smell of burning candle wax settling some of her nerves. She knew that she couldn't let her guard down, no matter how comfortable the place may seem.

The wood floors gleamed, and she could tell that the off-white paint on the wall was fresh. He swaggered down to the last room on the right. Hermione followed closely behind, trying hard to keep her eyes forward and off of the paintings that lined both sides of the hall. Her mind and eyes failed to remain on the floor beneath her and crashed into the solid cool muscle of Eric Northman's back. She could feel her body begin the descent backwards, but before her bottom could reach the hard wood floor, strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Now that they were still, Hermione could smell Eric Northman's cologne and the distinct smell of him. It was a mixture of balsam, cedar, and parchment. Hermione forced herself to look into the sea blue eyes of the man holding her so tenderly. 

"Really Ms. Granger, if you wanted me to hold you, all you had to do was ask," he told her in a husky voice that Hermione was quickly becoming accustomed to. She couldn't fight the roll of her eyes as she tried to stand up from the dipped position that Eric still held her in. She waited patiently for him to right her to the proper position, but he still had yet to move. She wanted to fight against his hold but was almost comforted by it. 

"What are you doing," she asked, not wanting to turn her head too much to ensure that she wouldn't have to breathe in anymore of his comforting scent.

"I'm holding you," he replied simply, making her cock her head to the side in question.

"I can see that," she replied, trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, "I'm more of wondering why?"

"Because I want to," he told her simply once again, causing for annoyance to begin to boil up inside her, but it quickly fled when he whispered the next words in her ear, "I have a great appreciation for having a beautiful woman in my arms." Hermione could feel her face burn from his words, and she just knew that her face was probably as red as a strawberry. She couldn't lie to herself and say that his words didn't affect her. She finally got feeling back into her limbs and moved to stand up right again. Eric stayed by her side, his arms loosening their hold, but their presence remained.

"You're just trying to rile me up," she told him as she dusted invisible dirt from her clothes, tossing her wild curls back as she gave Eric a hard stare, searching for the punchline in the joke.

Eric lifted a single brow, watching the witch go from blushing schoolgirl to stoic woman in seconds. He wanted to know what made someone who was obviously a bright and warm person so closed off to such obvious affections, "What makes you think I don't mean it," he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because men like you never mean it," she replied crisply before stepping towards the closed wooden door, "Is this my room?" Eric nodded, watching Hermione like a puzzle, his stare making her uncomfortable. She opened the door, the knob cool against her hot hand, opening her to a new world.

The room was extravagant to say the least. There was a king sized four poster bed in the center of the room, covered in blood red comforter, and she was sure there would be silk sheets to match. The wood of the bed frame gleamed red as well, and she was sure it was mahogany. There was a fine porcelain vase on one matching wooden side table that was filled with at least a dozen red roses, a brass alarm clock resting beside it.

Eric watched her as she perused the room, taking in the sight of her amongst his belongings. It stirred something in his unbeating heart and quickly squashed it. 

"Now," Eric began, disrupting the gentle quiet, forcing Hermione's attentions upon him again, "Shall we discuss what will be your duties while you are here?"

Hermione could see in the ever growing amusement in his eyes that she would like none of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COVID-19 is here! I do still currently have to go to work but since I probably won't be leaving the house much more beyond that, hopefully that means I'll get this rewrite done sooner! Stay safe and wash your hands kids!

"First off, you will work every night in the club, unless I am going on a business trip, then you will accompany me on those trips. You will stay by my side the entire night, unless I send you to do an errand," Eric told her as he walked around the room, looking at the various knick-knacks that were featured in the room. Once he reached full circle he turned around and looked at her, another smirk on his face, "Next, you will wear what I tell you to wear, with _no _arguments. There are certain statuses that I need to uphold, and I will not have you ruining that."

Hermione walked around the room, softly touching the deep red wood, almost feeling it thrum beneath her hand. She could feel magic in the air, crackling beneath the surface, tingling her skin. It reminded her of home. She moved to the bed side table with the roses, lifting one up to breath in it's fresh scent as she listened to Eric speak. She noticed a blood red petal on the floor and reached to pick it up, the gentle material soft between her fingers. Eric watched her movements closely, like a hawk about to eat it's prey. She could feel his ice blue eyes burn into her back, an uncomfortable feeling settling into her bones. 

"Do you agree to these terms Ms. Granger," Eric asked, moving towards her. Hermione turned around to find him directly in front of her. Her breathing became more rapid as he took another step, invading her space. It became hard to breath, hard to think; ice blue eyes and the smell of cedar and earth clouding her senses.

"I do," Hermione stuttered out, becoming angry at the smirk that lifted his lips. He knew that he flustered her. 

"But I believe the best way to complete this time together is through a strictly professional relationship. I am here to get the potion and that is all," Hermione told him, her voice cracking in the beginning but the more she spoke the stronger she became. She attempted to move away, take a step back, get some air between them, but the backs of her knees pressed against the bed making her fall onto the soft velvet. Eric's face remained the same, etched in stone.

"What a shame," he said, heat in his voice. Hermione could feel her blood begin to boil at his words; the implications clear from his tone. She rose from her seat on the bed, closing in the limited space between them. Eric could immediately feel the change in energy. He could taste her anger on his tongue, fresh and spicy, and he wanted more.

"I want to make one thing very clear Mr. Northman," she began, her voice even, but Eric could see her struggling to keep her anger under control. She pressed a hard finger against his chest, the pressure sharp against him as she continued to speak, "I am here for business, not pleasure. I will not be played with as if I was some sort of toy for your amusement."

Eric simply nodded, his face giving away nothing of his feelings, but his eyes did. Hermione could see his amusement tickle in his eyes in the warm light in the room. Eric finally smiled, his head lowering, closing the distance between them. Hermione had never been on the receiving end of any type of seduction and felt lost at what to do. Everything she did and said just bounced right off of him. Finally, he took a step back, straightening, giving her room to breathe. Hermione felt air finally return to her lungs but he still maintained his heated gaze, alighting her skin.

"Very well Ms. Granger. We will maintain a strictly professional relationship," Eric told her, but his words did not bring relief. Hermione could feel the confusion bubble up inside. She didn't know how to feel about anything happening.

"You are an infuriating and confusing man," Hermione told him, her words causing a small smile to lift his lips. She could feel her heart melt a little at the sight but tucked the feeling away. She took a cleansing breath to bring her mind back to focus; her purpose for being there.

"One thing we need to make clear Ms. Granger is that I am not a man. It has been a long day for you I'm sure. It is nearly sunrise. Time for rest," Eric suddenly stated, breaking her away from her thoughts. It felt abrupt and a small piece of her was hoping he would insist on staying. This journey has been lonesome and she itched for some semblance of human touch and connection, even if it was from a vampire she didn't know.

As if he could read her thoughts he removed his shoes and made towards the other side of the bed, laying on top of the covers. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched his movements.

"What are you doing," she asked, her tone incredulous. 

"I am preparing for my rest, as you should too. You look exhausted," Eric told her and suddenly Hermione's fight left her, exhaustion sticking to her bones and muscles, her brain suddenly feeling heavy. Now too tired to argue, Hermione removed her shoes and lifted the covers. She felt her body sink into the soft sheets. She wanted to take a shower and remove the grime of the days she's spent traveling, but her body refused to move and she couldn't bring herself to care. She sighed deeply, her body becoming boneless. 

"Get some rest witch," Eric told her, his voice sounding far away as her eyes shuttered closed, the darkness of sleep finally claiming her. 

~0~0~

When Hermione woke up the next day she was by herself. She saw what looked to be a corset and very tight pants hanging on the door of the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room. The corset was made of a dark ruby red satin, at certain angles in the light it almost looked black. The pants seemed to be made of leather but she couldn't tell from where she was on the bed. She stood up and walked over slowly to the wardrobe and the pieces she assumed she would be wearing at the club that night. She gently lifted the pants with two fingers, looking at them in disgust at how tight they were. She had no clue how she was supposed to get them on.

She kept her hand on the pants, feeling the supple material cooly touch her skin but quickly warming the longer she kept her hand there. She stared at the pieces of clothing before her, breathing in the smell of freshly laundered clothing. A realization, a feeling of dread washed over her. She quickly opened the wardrobe doors, finding a mixture of lace, leather and velvet strewn throughout. Heels and boots lined the bottom, the tallest Hermione had ever seen let alone worn. 

"Ah, you're awake," a drawling female voice said from the doorway, making Hermione whirl around, her stance instantly defensive. Pam had both hands raised in surrender, "Relax, it's just me. No one except Eric and I know where this place is, or the special code to the very expensive alarm system that we have installed that not only informs the police, but Eric as well. You're safe," Pam reassured her. Hermione nodded; relaxing but only minutely. 

"I see Mr.Northman wants to make some drastic changes to my look," Hermione stated, waving her hand towards the clothing behind her. She didn't trust Pam, but she didn't have to. 

"If you mean update it so you don't look like a 50 year old spinster then yes," Pamela told her, swanning past her to look at the clothing Eric had chosen for the evening, "Don't worry, _Eri_c was able to get this bag from the club." Pam lifted her hand, Hermione's beaded bag dangling haphazardly from her fingers. Hermione gasped and snatched it from her. Guilt and anger flooded her, thinking of how she left it behind; of how she got caught up in Eric Northman. Pam lifted an eye brow but made no comments about Hermione's behavior.

"Eric had me order some clothes that would work for the club and for business trips that he might go on," Pam told her before handing Hermione three large pink striped bags that she recognized as Victoria Secret. Hermione's eyes bugged out as she grabbed them tentatively and opened them. One held lace bras in her size, all in different colors, but all dark and what Hermione figured would be considered "sexy".

It wasn't the bras that shocked her though, it was the underwear. Some were reasonable and although were lacy they had an actual area that covered her bum. Her eyes widened as she gently lifted up one of the thongs that had been included in the collection. Over all there seemed to be over three hundred dollars worth of product inside the bags, if not more.

"And what am I supposed to do with these," Hermione asked as she gestured to the thong that were being held between two fingers. She examined it slowly as if she had never seen such a thing before. Pam laughed heartily at her question, making Hermione annoyed. She knew she had sounded stupid the second the question left her mouth.

"You wear them," Pam told her, a laughing smile on her face as she gestured to the underwear. Hermione rolled her eyes before clarifying her question.

"I _know_ that. Why does he think that I specifically will wear them," Hermione asked. The thought of having something up her bum did not appeal to her at all. 

"Have you ever worn tight leather pants," Pam asked then looked Hermione up and down before shaking her head, "Probably not. Any way, wearing tight pants, wearing tight anything, causes panty lines, and panty lines are not attractive. So someone created the thong so that you didn't see the panty line, while still being covered and you're going to be wearing very tight clothes for the next couple of months," Pam explained, a smirk lifting her lips, "And he finds them very sexy."

"I don't know what that last statement has to do with me, but very well," Hermione said, ignoring Pamela's deep eye roll.

"I don't care," Pam replied, giving Hermione a side glance before standing and walking out towards the door, "Start getting changed. I'll be here in twenty minutes to do your make up."

"Wait, what time is it," Hermione asked, not realizing that it was actually dark. Time does not exist for her, days and nights have blurred and she feels like she's stepped out of her body for one surreal moment.

"It's an hour before opening, but Eric wants you there early to show you around," Pam explained in a bored tone before fully exiting the room and closing the door behind her. After Hermione was sure she was gone she released a huge sigh and plopped onto the bed, narrowly missing the bags. She pressed her palms against her eyes, a deep throbbing just behind them. She doesn't remember the last time she's eaten or even had any water. The overwhelming urge to cry filled her chest, tears prickling her eyes. She was still so tired, but her body was still alert, still on edge. 

After a moment, Hermione sniffled and took a deep breath. She slowly stood from the bed and made her way over to the ensuite bathroom, stripping her clothes at the doorway.The bathroom was simple but large. Everything was made out of marble tile and silver; everything screaming extravagance and money. Hermione took a moment to look around, her curiosity making her fingers itch towards the drawers and cabinets. Every drawer and cabinet was fully stocked with toilet paper, soap, shampoo and conditioner, and so on. Hermione walked slowly to the large tub and shower that could easily hold four people at once and immediately went to work on trying to figure out how to start the water. After four minutes of pressing buttons and turning knobs and spraying herself with various degrees of hot and cold water she was eventually able to get the shower running and at her favorite temperature.

Her body relaxed as the heat soothed her muscles from the stress that it's been through the past 36 hours or so. She felt even more revitalized once she was able to wash her hair thoroughly. She liked her hair when it was wet and freshly washed and conditioned. It fell in curls to the middle of her back instead of the bushiness that it usually was when it was dry..

After she stepped out, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, but her reality quickly slammed back to her when the red of the room filled her eyes once again. She felt her shoulders begin to tense as she walked over to her bed. She noticed that someone had laid out her clothes for her, most likely Pam, including the underwear she would be wearing for the evening.

Hermione gave a curious glance at the black thong that was lying there on the bed before drying herself off and performing her lotion routine. Once she was done with that she grabbed the thong and quickly put it on, nervousness filling her chest, but once she had it on she found that she was pleasantly surprised. She couldn't even tell that it was on, let alone the wedgie feeling she was expecting. Nodding to herself she put on the tight and genuine leather pants. She shimmied and jumped, trying everything she could to get the tight material to slide up her legs. When they finally reached her waist she buttoned them, giving a small sigh as she tried to take deep lunges and large stances to stretch the material. Once she was finished with her mild exercise, she looked down at the velvet corset before her. 

As an Englishwoman she was very aware of corset due to history but she had never wanted to wear one. She placed the shape wear around her body, slowly hooking the front closures, making sure she didn't miss any and that none were off center. Just as she reached the top Pam walked in and handed her piece of leather with two traps going around encircling it. She immediately recognized it as a wand holster.

"Eric had that made for you, it's adjustable so you can have it on your arm, thigh, calf. Wherever it's most comfortable for you. Now turn around so I can tighten this properly for you, and hold on to one of the posts," Pam instructed her. Hermione nodded, still surprised by the gift. Out of everything that he had given her so far, this was probably the most important. She had barely thought about it with everything that was happening, but she was glad it was one less thing that she needed to be concerned with. Her thoughts were halted when Pam began to pull on the laces. Hermione was expecting her to go tighter, but instead Pam had stopped, looking at her over her shoulder, "Is that comfortable for you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered simply, almost waiting for the other shoe to drop. Pamela finished tying the laces, her hands resting gently on Hermione's waist and moving her towards the dresser. It had a large mirror, framed with deep mahogany wrapping around it like vines. It reminded Hermione of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Pam sat her in the chair, pressing down gently on her shoulders to have her sit.

"There, now for your hair and make up. Don't worry, this will only take a few moments and then we'll head out," Pam said to her as she began to move around Hermione, picking up different products as she went. The various hair and make up products were strewn all over, making Hermione's eyes widen at the sheer excess. She had never seen so much before, not even with Lavender and Parvati, but she supposed they wouldn't need as much with magic on their side. Pam immediately set to work, using her vampire speed to her advantage. Hermione could feel a tug here and a pull there, but otherwise she didn't feel anything. It was only a few moments later when Pam stopped and Hermione gasped. She was surprised that Pam was actually able to calm down the bushiness that was her hair enough to fall into tight coils down her back, pinned up at the sides to keep her hair out of her face.Hermione's eyes remained wide as Pam looked at the hair appreciatively before setting on her make up.

"I'm going to go slower on your make up. I don't want to accidentally tear your eye out," Pam said with a dark chuckle, but the joke set Hermione on edge none the less. Pam gave the occasional instruction of 'tilt your head' or 'lower your chin' but the two otherwise remained silent. Pam instructed Hermione to close her, darkness meeting her, unknowing of the final results. 

"Open your eyes," Pam told her, her voice filled with smugness. Hermione's eyes quickly readjusted to the brightness and she looked at herself in shock. Not one to usually wear make up or do much to her appearance, a stranger looked back at her. Dark red painted her lips as a light grey shadow accentuated her eyes. Her skin glowed in the light with the silver that highlighted her cheekbones. 

"Wow" Hermione said to herself softly, but Pam heard it nonetheless. Pam was confused about the young woman that sat before her. The fierceness and fire that had been her eyes were now replaced with gentleness and wonder. Pam remained silent for another moment before stepping back to allow Hermione to stand.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late," Pam said, waiting for Hermione to come beside her and wrapped a tight arm around the shorter woman's waist. 

"Can't I just apparate us there" Hermione asked, giving the arm around her waist a disturbed look. An evil grin alighted on Pam's lips.

"What would be the fun in that," Pam asked mischievously before speeding off, leaving Hermione's breath in the room behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is coming so much later than I intended. As most of you know the world has been a massive fire shit storm lately and I've been going through a lot of changes recently. Hope you are all remaining safe and healthy during these unprecedented times!

"Good, you're here," Eric said absentmindedly once Hermione walked into his office. She looked around, taking in more of what the office looked like. It was relatively plain compared to other offices she's seen. There was a small sized black couch to the left where there were shelves filled with various knick-knacks, including the chest that holds the potion, along with files and books. Eric sat at a large red chair behind a large chrome desk, looking like the ruthless businessman she sure he was as he went over important papers.

He looked up from the papers directly at her, his eyes pinning her to the spot. Her mind just behind her eye began to tingle, almost feeling like gentle fingers running down her skin. She could feel her face begin to heat, her cheeks flushing the longer her and Eric maintained eye contact. Realization washed over her and the tingling intensified, the gentle fingers turning into direct probing. Her walls immediately went up, brick by brick, sheltering her mind from the intrusion. 

"Your Glamour won't work on me," she told him, her voice confident as she sat down in one of simple black chairs in front of his desk. Eric watched her slowly as she made her way around, his intense gaze making her confidence falter momentarily. Eric leaned back in his chair, his fingers coming to steeple, the motion sending memories of Dumbledore flooding to her mind's eye for a moment. 

"I can see that," he told her, deciding not to comment on the sudden disquiet that fell over her. Eric's eyes raked over Hermione's body, sending her body afire once again. Hermione had never felt this before. Ron and Victor had never brought these feelings to her before. She had been attracted to them, but she never felt such a need to consume before. Or the need to be consumed. Eric Northman was a dangerous man beyond being a dangerous vampire and she needed to leave as soon as possible. He slowly stood from his seat, sauntering over to Hermione, resting his hip on his the desk. He raised his hand and resting it against her, feeling the warmth of her skin against the coolness of his. He could hear the blood rushing through her veins, the little skip of her heart beat. She was nervous.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said gently, his thumb rubbing tender circles into her cheek. Hermione's eyes remained locked onto his, her heart beginning to race. He was so close and all she wanted to was taste. He made it so easy to forget why she was there to begin with. Hermione took a deep breath and moving his hand from her cheek with her own. His hand clutched onto hers but she pulled it from his grip. 

"You're playing with fire here Mr. Northman," Hermione told him in her most professional tone as she stood from her chair to put space between them. 

"What if I liked getting burned," Eric replied, following her, enclosing into her space with his body. He smelled liked the ocean and pine. Hermione placed her hand on his chest, feeling the solid muscle beneath and gently pushed him away. She knew he only stepped back because he allowed it, but she was grateful for the breathing space; the thinking space.

"That makes one of us. I am here for one thing and one thing only; the potion. I do not have time to get involved in some dalliance with a vampire that likes to mess with people's emotions," Hermione told him, her tone filled with stone. The coiling in her lower belly fought against her rational mind, but her mind eventually won out.

"All we have is time! You will be here for two months _Ms. Granger_. I don't see why we can't enjoy ourselves while you're here. I know you want to, I can smell it," Eric replied with a haughty smile on his lips. Hermione could feel anger begin to boil underneath her skin, her hair crackling with the electric intensity of her magic. Eric could smell her magic in the air, could feel her power roil over him in waves. 

"This is not a game," Hermione told him as she stomped over, her head tilted back to look him in the eye, "I am not a toy to be played with for you to later throw away once you get bored. I am here as a courtesy to our deal and that is it," Hermione hissed, the air leaving her body as Eric sped them towards a wall, pressing her back into it, pinning it. A soft _snick_ filled the air as his fangs lowered and his gentle eyes turned icy blue with anger.

"Remember who you are speaking to little witch," Eric growled out, "I can end this deal at any moment and then you wouldn't be getting any potion. I am not to be trifled with," Eric told her, slowly lowering back to the ground, his fangs disappearing into his mouth.

"Neither am I," Hermione replied, her body and tone resolute in their stance, "You don't scare me Mr. Northman."

Eric watched her, listening to her heart beat and knew that her words were true. The woman that stood before him was not flustered by his scare tactics one bit and it made him even more curious about her. He didn't know why strong woman practically seemed to fall into his lap, completely upending his life on a regular basis. It made him want her even more. 

"Now shall we go out into the club and work," Hermione said, brushing her hands down her body to remove some invisible lint or hair. The air cleared and it was almost as if nothing had happened.

"As you wish my little witch," Eric told her, opening up the door and allowing Hermione to make the first step into the grimy world of Fangtasia.

~0~0~

Hermione was bored beyond belief. All she had been doing for the past hour or so was sit beside Eric in his club. He didn't talk to her. He would stare out into the crowd and occasionally go on his cell, his fingers moving at speeds unable to be seen by the human eye. All he seemed to do was sit on his _throne_ and watch the mingling bodies on the floor. She wasn't sure what enjoyment he got out of the arrangement but he looked as bored as she felt. The mixture of the water Hermione had been drinking and the need to move resulted in the urge to use the restroom. Hermione turned towards Eric, a timidity falling over her as she looked at him.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Hermione whispered, darting to the women's restroom as quickly as possible, shoving through the crowd. Eric watched the witch as she left, an amused smile lifting his slightly at her actions.

Hermione made it to the two stall bathroom just in the nick of time, a deep sigh of relief as she sat on the toilet, allowing herself a moment to relax away from the prying eyes and pressure of the vampires. 

Once she stepped out the restroom her world once again crashed her. The hard thumps of the music vibrated up her feet and the smell of sweat and alcohol began to cling to her. Her heart began to race at the wide expanse of bodies that blocked her way to Eric on the dais. Hermione began to make her way to the stage and tried to ignore the jealous and curious eyes following behind her. Suddenly a man grabbed onto her arm, pulling her close to his body.

"Well aren't you a pretty one," the man said as he pulled her towards him. She could smell the cigarette smoke and sweat clinging to his skin and clothes. Her skin crawled where his fingers met it and for a moment she longed for Eric and the heat that he lit within her.

"I couldn't say the same for you," she mumbled quietly under her breath as she attempted to pull her arm from his grip but was met with failure. She looked around, trying to see if she could make eye contact with Eric or Pam to show her distress. A sense of panic began to flood her, her other hand itching to reach for her wand but knew she couldn't pull it on the muggle man before her.

"Dance with me," the man told her, his voice filling with an edge the more she struggled in his grip. His face was closer to hers, his stinking breath causing flashes of her time at Malfoy Manor to run across her mind. The smell of dead meat clinging to Fenrir Greyback's and the pain in her arm as Bellatrix Lestrange sliced into her skin. Hermione carries more than just physical scars from that day.

"I am not here to dance with you sir. If you would please release me and find another woman to be suspiciously aggressive with and dance with them it would be the preferred course of action," Hermione told him in a clipped tone, looking at the man straight into his blue eyes. His bald head gleamed from the soft glow of the lights, the red making the lines in his face look grotesque. She could see his black soul then. 

"I don't recall me _asking _you to dance. I recall me _telling_ you to dance with me. Uppity bitch," the man replied, his final words growled out in anger. He pulled her even closer to him, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. 

"Sir, if you don't unhand me this instant I will get violent and you _really _don't want that," Hermione told him, trying different tactics to release his grip but her struggles were once again futile. Her heart began to thump in her throat. She wasn't sure if Eric or Pam could hear what was going on but time was ticking by and she was becoming more willing to hex the man; consequences be damned. 

The bald man laughed loudly and the other patrons looked at them, seeming too nervous to get involved with the interaction before them. _Cowards, _Hermione groused in her mind. Suddenly the man's arms released her and he was lifted off the ground, his feet dangling in the air. Hermione and the rest of the patrons looked on in awe as Eric held the man by the scruff as if he were nothing. The man's dark soul quickly turned to a fearful one.

"I do believe the lady said no," Eric said quietly, but everyone could hear the threat in his tone, "I will not tolerate such behavior. You are banned from this club, and if I ever see you around here or her again, I will rip you throat out. Is that understood," Eric asked, a cruel smile entering his features as the man tried to nod while being held by his collar. Eric promptly dropped the man, making him crash to the floor. The man scrambled to his feet and scurried his way through the parted crowd and out the club. Eric looked down at Hermione with a satisfied smirk on his lips but it quickly fell at the look Hermione gave him.

It was stance Harry and Ron and her other loved ones would have been familiar with. The glaring brown eyes and the hands on her hips and the insulted snarl on her lips. Eric was almost taken aback by the lack of praise but quickly remembered the type of woman Hermione seemed to be. She was hard and spirited but he could see the trauma behind her eyes. He wanted to dive deep into her and the last one he felt about this way was Sookie Stackhouse and another woman many years past now.

"You certainly took your time didn't you," Hermione told him, her tone once again clipped as she spun on her heel and returned to her seat on the dais. Eric sped towards his throne, beating her to the spot on stage. The patrons continued to eye Hermione with curious and once again jealous looks but resumed their previous escapades. 

"That doesn't sound like a thank you Ms. Granger," Eric replied as she finished walking up the steps, relaxing into his seat. Hermione scoffed before sitting primly beside him.

"That's because it wasn't Mr Northman," Hermione said, glancing at him but otherwise keeping her gaze out towards the crowd, "I know how superior a Vampire's hearing is. You sat here and let that man grope me and did nothing." 

Eric could sense a change in her, this was more than just this incident that bothered her. It went deeper than that.

"I was under the impression you had a means of protecting yourself," Eric told her, his words causing for her cold glare to land on him once again. He would take her fire though, he preferred it over her coldness. 

"The vampires may be out of the coffin but you know that my _kind _is not," Hermione hissed at him, her face so close Eric could feel her breath hit his face. He took a small, soft sniff, breathing in her intoxicating scent of lavender, honey, and electricity. He wanted more. Realization came over her and she slowly backed away, taking a deep breath to calm herself. 

"I need to know that if I'm in danger and can't protect myself that you will be there. If this is going to work we need to work together. This needs to be a partnership," Hermione told him, her voice now filmed with calmness but Eric could hear the yearning. A yearning to trust him. He moved his face close to hers once again, and the want to kiss her, to consume her, was almost too much to resist.

"I promise to you Hermione Granger, that you will come to no harm. You are under my protection while here in Louisiana," Eric told her. He seemed so earnest that Hermione could almost believe him. She leaned away from him and settle back into her seat, satisfied at his response. She was still on edge, she still don't not trust him fully, but she could accept his words for what they were for now. 

A moment passes and Eric sits back into his throne, also now satisfied with their conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman walk past the bar, eyeing him like prey. She moved with purpose as she sat at the bar, sipping her drink delicately. Eric was hungry and he desperately needed to satisfy that hunger that continued to consume him while being in Hermione's presence. A small nudge of guilt made his way to his un-beating heart but he ignored it. 

Hermione watched his eyes as he watched the woman at the bar. She could practically smell her need and jealousy flooded her. She knew she had no right to be jealous but the feeling flooded her all the same which was then combined with anger at herself for feeling this way. 

Eric turned his head to look at Hermione, waiting for her reaction. He knew was goating her, once again trying to play with fire. Hermione looked at him, seeing the challenge in his eyes and her walls once again came crashing down on her mind and heart. Eric could see the walls closing in but the hunger was too strong. He slowly stood and leaned down, once again enclosing in on her space. His cheek was nearly pressing against hers as he stood behind her. He knew he was playing games but he couldn't stop himself. 

"If you need anything, Pam knows where to find me," Eric said before moving away from her. He sauntered off the dais towards the woman at the bar, her sultry eyes looking victorious as she glanced over at Hermione left by herself in the spotlight. All she could do was watch as Eric disappeared with her down to the basement. She continued to sit primly on her seat beside his throne and ignored the stares of the patrons before her.  
  


~0~0~

It had been about three hours since Eric had left with the woman, and both the club and he, Hermione was sure of, were going strong. She was bored and tired from watching the people in the club, and as the hour grew later, the more packed and weirder it got. People were grinding on each other, the smell of sex and sweat becoming stronger with every passing moment. She wanted to leave but she also wanted to prove to Eric that she could handle whatever he threw her way, she would not rise to his bait.

Hermione began to feel her eyes droop when woman burst in through the front door, fear and anger in her eyes. The lavender of her gown was a simple streak as she made her way towards the basement but was soon blocked by Pam at the doorway. Hermione could see the twin blonde heads conversing and got up to move closer to hear their words, curious about their conversation. 

Pam looked up and smirked before waving Hermione over to them. Hermione stepped completely off the stage, quickly making her way towards the two other women. She eyed the visitor and noted how pretty she the other young woman was. Hermione looked at Pam, waiting to hear why she was wanted.

"Hermione, will you please lead Ms. Stackhouse to the basement to where Eric is," Pam said in her drawl, "She has a very important matter to speak with him about."

Hermione hesitated, watching Pam and wondering if she knew what she was asking Hermione to lead the young woman to. The mischievous glint in Pam's eye told Hermione everything she needed to know. Pam gave Hermione a small wink but Hermione felt cornered. The blonde woman clearly knew Eric and felt comfortable enough around him to come charging in to his territory. All Hermione could feel was small and insignificant. All her worst fears were proven about Eric Northman. Hermione remained silent but nodded and made her descent towards her former prison. 

The woman followed closely behind her. Hermione didn't know what Pam was trying to prove, and she really didn't want to see Eric in such a compromising position. Conflicting feelings of jealousy and respect swirled in her heart and the closer she got the less she wanted to be present. The smell of sex and sweat hit her nose as the sounds of moans and chains rattling reached her ears. 

"I can't hear your thoughts," the woman said suddenly, making Hermione give her a questioning look, "It's not blank like a vampire's. More like you have thousands of brick walls blocking each layer of your mind."

"You can read minds," Hermione asked, curiosity and wariness beginning to run through her body at the woman's statements, Eric's exploits dropping from her mind completely. 

"Yes I can. My name is Sookie Stackhouse by the way," she said in a pleasant tone. Hermione promptly shook her hand, surprised at how bright the woman seemed. As if the sun was shining within her. Hermione could feel herself being drawn to her warmth.

"My name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you," Hermione said, a smile on her face as she continued to lead Sookie down to the basement. She felt a bit lighter then she had for a while, as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. But it instantly came back when they reached the basement and the smells and sounds came crashing around her and the sight of Eric's ass greeting them. She saw the scowl enter Sookie's face, but kept her own face expressionless as they stopped short at the bottom of the stairs to Eric fucking the woman at vampire speed. She was in some sort of straddle that hung from the ceiling so that Eric could do his worst. Hermione cleared her throat delicately, waiting for the blurred motions of the couple before her to stop.

Eric turned and meandered haughtily towards them and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at his antics. Eric's eyes closed in on Hermione's, waiting for her response and almost looked disappointed at her lack of one. 

"Ah," Eric began, his voice deep as he stood in front of them completely naked, "Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. What brings you here today?"

"Bill was kidnapped. I know you had something to do with it! I want him back _now_," Sookie said angrily, getting ready to walk up to him to poke him in the chest before remembering his lack of clothing and stopping her self. Hermione watched the exchange, the urge to run away filling her but she knew that the only way to gain respect was to stand her ground.

"I actually have no clue what you're talking about," Eric said after looking away from the disappointed look that Hermione sent him, "I will look into Bill's disappearance and get back to you. Is that satisfactory to your needs?" Sookie and Hermione both gave him a skeptical look at his words.

"Why are you deciding to help me," Sookie asked, backing away in disbelief. Hermione stepped forward, giving Eric a questioning look as they waited for his answer.

"Bill is under my jurisdiction as Sheriff, therefore he is under my protection. It is a very serious grievance against this region. It will be handled accordingly," Eric explained before turning around, "Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something." Sookie huffed before walking away from them and satisfactorily stomping out of the basement. Hermione remained where she was, eyeing him slowly. Eric could feel her gaze on his back, and slowly turned around, a single brow lifted in question at her.

"Is there something I can help you with Ms. Granger," Eric asked, "Do you see something you like perhaps?"

"No," Hermione said shortly, shaking her head slowly, "I was just thinking."

"Were you thinking about anything in particular," he replied, waiting expectantly for her response. 

"Yes," was her simple reply and she smiled internally at the frustrated sigh he gave. 

"Are you going to tell me what it is," Eric asked, his tone now devoid of any amusement and filled with annoyance. 

"No," Hermione replied with a small smirk before following behind Sookie up the stairs to the club, leaving a frustrated Eric in her wake. Pam moved aside to allow the younger woman to leave, watching and waiting for Eric to tell her his next moves. 

"Start contacting the other sheriffs and put out a notice that one of my constituents is missing. We need to find Bill Compton as soon as possible," Eric told Pam tersely, practically spitting the words at her.

"Because if we don't find him we're fucked," Pam drawled, "He's the only one that can link us to our side dealings and the Queen."

"I'm aware of that Pamela," Eric groused before turning back around to the woman in the swing, too spent to know what was happening. Pam sighed before gracefully making her way up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how are you going to help Ms. Stackhouse," Hermione asked later that same night as they closed up the club. She plopped herself down in the chair before his desk, her whole body crumpling in exhaustion. She could feel the corset strain against her back, her stomach concaving as the garment tried to keep her back as straight as possible. For relief she stretched her legs out, her bottom on the edge as her neck rested against the top of the chair. She watched as Eric filled out paperwork, he had barely spoken to her after Sookie's visit in the basement.

"I have a person that owes me a favor," Eric replied, never looking up at her. Curiosity began to get the better of her, and she forced her body to sit straight as she waited for him to elaborate but Eric remained as silent stone, the only sound in the room the gentle scratching of the pen against the grain of the paper.

"May I know who it is? Or what it is," she asked, her eagerness becoming more apparent by the second. Eric looked up, his face expressionless as he looked at her, but Hermione could see the amusement in his eyes. They seemed to be lighter when he was amused, and once again she found herself staring into them.

"His name is Alcide Herveaux," Eric replied, his short answers beginning to frustrate Hermione. She knew it was payback for her treatment of him earlier.

"Is this payback," Hermione asked, her arms crossing over her chest in agitation. Eric blinked before turning back to his paperwork.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Eric told her, his voice low. Hermione huffed loudly in annoyance. The two continued to sit in silence, but Eric was aware of every little move Hermione made. The soft squeak of leather when she crossed her legs, the small whisper of satin against skin, the gentle scent of herbs underneath vanilla. He could feel the warmth of her brown eyes slide over his frame and the urge to look became almost too much to fight, but he knew he could not lose against their silent battle of wills.

"Why are you helping Ms. Stackhouse," Hermione asked, her voice soft, almost a whisper. Her curiosity got the best of her and she felt her heart flip at the small smirk Eric gave her when he finally looked up. Hermione cursed at herself for losing to him.

"Sookie Stackhouse is a very important person," Eric told her, his jaw clenching at the realization that he gave too much away.

"She must be to get your attention," Hermione said, satisfied at the barb and ignoring the jealousy beginning to roll in her stomach. 

"It's none of your concern," Eric said, and that's when Hermione knew she was onto something, and in true Hermione fashion, she pushed for an answer.

"She must be very important if you're not going to tell me. I'll just have to figure it out for myself," Hermione said, feeling smug, but fear instantly filled her heart at the cold angry look Eric gave her.

"Drop it Hermione," he told her, his voice cold, and brooked no argument. He now felt too bae before her as she looked into his eyes; he felt as if she was able to read his thoughts just as the aforementioned woman who now stood invisibly between them. Hermione could feel the chasm and wanted to bridge it but fought the urge.

"I can't just drop it Eric. What if you need me for something that concerns her. I can help," Hermione exclaimed, her arms now resting on top of the desk, pressing forward in urgency.

"I said no Hermione," he told her, his voice practically a growl, "Stay away from Sookie Stackhouse. That is the end of the matter."

Hermione and Eric watched each other, the tension raising as each breath passed. Hermione's chest heaved with the exhilaration and frustration with Eric's blue eyes burrowing deep into her soul. Her tongue wetted her lips in anticipation, her breath hitching and her heart skipping a beat as Eric's eyes traveled down to watch the movement. He could hear her blood rushing through her veins and arteries, her heart racing against her chest, he wanted to devour her in more ways than one.

"This is for your own safety Hermione," Eric said gentler then before, his deep voice softening the air around them. Hermione took a deep breath, calming her mind and body, but Eric could still see the steely look of determination in her eyes.

"If I am not to here to help you with situations like these then what is the point of this deal? You might as well give me the potion and send me home," Hermione told him, her eyes looking at him imploringly. Eric knew she was right, this type of situation was exactly why he had wanted a witch in his company, but a protectiveness had fallen over him in regards to the new woman that now seemed to occupy all of his waking thoughts that currently stood in his presence.

"You being involved in searching for this missing vampire and Ms. Stackhouse is non-negotiable Hermione," Eric finally told her after another period of silence. Hermione threw her hands in the air in exasperation, standing to pace back and forth in the office. Eric slowly sat back down to continue his paperwork, but his full attention was on the witch before him.

"You are one of the most infuriating men I have ever met," Hermione told him as she continued pacing. The scratching of the pen against the paper once again filled the air.

"I'll grow on you," Eric said, his voice filled with amusement. Hermione paused to look at him.

"Like a fungus," she whispered, smirking as his eyes quickly glanced at her. Eric refused to give in to her and remained silent. Hermione scoffed before walking towards the office door.

"I'm going to help Ginger. The sooner we're out of here the better," Hermione said as she slammed the office door behind her. Eric finally stopped writing, his hand scrubbing down his face in exhaustion and frustration at the situation he was currently in. Sookie Stackhouse had been his previous curiosity, he dares to admit to himself almost an obsession. Now Hermione had stepped into his life and completely flipped his world upside down.

"I wish you were here Godric," Eric whispered to himself before speeding through the rest of his work.

~0~0~

It was the following evening, before Fangtasia had opened. Hermione found herself behind the bar, staring at herself in the mirror. The dress was simple, a deep red velvet with straps that crossed in the back, leaving her skin bare to everyone's gaze. The dress was shorter than she would have liked, but Pam compromised with her and gave her black fishnets that made her legs seem longer than they were. 

Beside her she could see Eric's office door slightly cracked, deep voice quietly traveling to her ears. Hermione felt her curiosity rise up her spine, her feet slowly and softly moving towards the doorway.

"Look, the only reason why I'm doing this for you is because is to settle my father's debts," a deep, growling voice said. Hermione couldn't see the owner of the voice except for a slice of plaid shirt and the denim of his jeans. Hermione watched through the crack, Eric's full face in view. She could see the strong slope of his shoulders in the silver suit jacket he wore, the material gleaming in the fluorescent lights. 

"Yes Alcide, and after this your father's debt will be a third paid," Eric told him smoothly, his fingers forming a steeple, reminding Hermione of Dumbledore's pose that he would do when he was contemplating something. 

"We have someone watching us," Alcide said softly, "Smells like a woman."

Eric looked at the cracked doorway, seeing warm brown eyes and chocolate curls fill the doorway. He also knew that Hermione had been there, watching and listening. A small image of Hermione watching him with another briefly flashed through his mind, and he could feel his pants beginning to tighten. The only way to get the stirrings of his erection to leave was picturing a grandma in string bikini. 

"Seems there is," Eric stated as he continued to make eye contact with Hermione through the crack of the door, "Enter Hermione."

Hermione's stomach filled her throat at getting caught. She pushed the door open, revealing herself to the scrutiny of the two men before her. She glanced at the man in plaid but her eyes were locked onto Eric's. The tension in the room began to rise, similar to the previous night, and she didn't know what Eric would do with her now that she had encroached on his privacy. 

"Sometimes I feel as if you were sent to me from the Norns to try my patience," Eric told her, completely ignoring Alcide who watched the exchange silently.

"Let me help Eric," Hermione replied, ignoring his statement. He had no idea what she was capable of and the fact that she hated being coddled like a child. Eric could see the determination in her eyes. He knew that Hermione had carried a more colored past than most people, specifically witches, her age. He admired the warrior spirit she carried within her, even if it did try his patience.

"Very well. I will trust you," Eric said in a sigh, softening at the beaming smile she supplied him. The urge to protect Hermione filled him once again, but he batted it down till only the businessman remained, "This is Alcide Herveaux. He will be assisting Sookie Stackhouse in the search for my constituent Bill Compton." Hermione turned to look at the large man that remained seated beside her. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was with his long dark hair and chiseled chin. He was practically bursting from his clothing. 

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. It's lovely to meet you," Hermione smiled at him, lifting her hand for him to shake. Alcide looked at her sideways before hesitantly taking it in his. His long calloused fingers and rough palm practically swallowed Hermione's hand in it's grip. 

"Who is this chick Eric," Alcide asked gruffly, noting the accent that lightly left Hermione's lips. 

"She's a witch, currently in my employ for the next few months," Eric responded, smirking internally at the way that Hermione's anger began to rise.

"I am standing right here you know," Hermione hissed before sitting down beside Alcide, "And employ is a strong word."

"We have an agreement," Eric admitted, but kept his gaze trained on the other man. He could feel Hermione's magic begin to crackle with her anger, electricity tickling his skin. Alcide felt it too and looked over at the woman beside him.

"I don't want to get wrapped up with witches Northman," Alcide growled out. Suddenly it felt like the air had been sucked from the room. Alcide tried to speak but couldn't. Eric opened his own lips to laugh but no sound came. Hermione smiled at the two triumphantly, wand gripped gracefully in her hand.

"I would really appreciate it if you two didn't speak about me as if I wasn't here," Hermione chirped out, her smile widening at the angry look in Eric's eyes. With a small flick the air returned and the men's sound returned. 

"I'm sorry miss," Alcide began, turning to Hermione, "It was rude of me to be talking over you like that"

"Thank you Mr. Herveaux," Hermione said to the man beside her, but a quick glance told her that Eric got her barb. 

"Call me Alcide," he told her, placing a hand on his chest in further apology.

"Only if you call me Hermione," she replied, her smile beaming.

"Enough of this. Let's discuss Bill Compton," Eric growled out, and for a moment Hermione was worried he was truly angry with her. Hermione felt herself beginning to close off, the walls coming up between her and Eric. 

"My constituent Bill Compton has gone missing. Sookie Stackhouse, his human, has been able to track him down to some weres in Mississipi, specifically Jackson. You're going to make sure that no harm comes to her and help her in locating Compton. You will keep me apprised of anything that you find." 

"I can give you some potions in case you get injured and maybe some poisons," Hermione chirped in excitedly before Eric's words sank into her belly, "Wait, did you say weres? Did you mean werewolves?"

"There's a pack in Jackson hooked on V," Alcide told her, "We don't know who the supplier is but they're dangerous."

"Are you a werewolf," Hermione asked softly, knowing how delicate of a situation it could be if he was. Alcide gave a her confused look but nodded.

"I am. I'm from Jackson myself," Alcide admitted with a small look of disgust on his face.

"Well, the full moon already passed so there shouldn't be a concern over the transformation while you search," Hermione replied, becoming slightly sheepish at the astonished look on Alcide's face. 

"These weres are different from the ones you have across the pond Ms. Granger," Eric began, "They can transform into full animals at any point and there are even shifters that can turn into any animal at will. I suspect the werewolves you're familiar with are genetic ancestors to the weres like Alcide." 

Eric's words made Hermione's heart soar, questions and hopes running through her as she turned to Alcide. Her hand latched onto his, leaning closer to him in excitement.

"I have so many questions! Does it hurt? Are you still forced to transform during the full moon? Do you create other wolves if you bite them," Hermione fired off too quickly for Alcide to answer, "Do you understand that this could be the key to helping werewolves back home? This is amazing!"

"Whoa little lady," Alcide told her, placing a heavy hand over hers to calm her, "I think those questions are a bit personal for having just met you don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, right," Hermione replied, clearing her throat to compose herself and leaning back, some of the twinkle leaving her eye, "Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me."

"I think it's time for you to leave Herveaux," Eric cut in, his voice low, slicing through the happy conversation like a sword. Hermione's head whirled, her curls nearly hitting Alcide in the face as she looked at Eric with wide eyes. 

"Fine. Message me Sookie Stackhouse's details. I'll visit her tomorrow, "Alcide stood, glaring at Eric before giving a soft look to Hermione with an accompanying soft smile, "It was lovely to meet you Hermione. Anything you think could help us would be appreciated."

"I'll start preparing some vials for you with a list of there uses taped on," Hermione told him, a small smile on her own lips. Alcide gave one more thanks before sauntering out of the office. Hermione watched the giant leave before settling her eyes on Eric once again.

"What was that for," Hermione asked, anger settling deep into her belly at the sight of Eric working on paperwork once again.

"I do not have the time nor the energy to care about your werewolf curiosities," Eric replied frostily. He looked at Hermione, the fire in her eyes lighting something within him. How he enjoyed tormenting his little witch.

"I'm tired of these games Eric," Hermione sighed out, beginning to make the effort to stand up. Suddenly Eric was before her, his body looming over her. She looked up, her arms crossing over her chest as she waited for him to either speak or move. A realization flooded her, her lips forming a small o in surprise.

"You were jealous," Hermione gasped out, a small laugh punctuating the statement. 

"I don't get jealous," Eric responded, resting his hip on the edge of the desk as he looked at her. Hermione refused to be cowed and stood, and with her heels they were almost the same height. Hermione moved a step closer till the material of his suit was just a hair's breadth away from touching her skin. Her heart began to race at her proximity, knowing that it was dangerous game she was playing. But it was not the first time she had played with fire and it exhilarated her.

"What would you call it then," she asked, her eyebrow quirking up, her tongue wetting her lips in anticipation. She could smell gentle notes of sandalwood and cinnamon from his cologne. 

Eric could smell Hermione's arousal, could hear the blood begin to rush through her veins. He looked into hers, the warm brown almost completely gone, overtaken by the black of her iris. His hand came up and his fingers made his way through her hair, pulling her face close to his. 

"I call it protecting what's mine," he growled out before wrapping his other arm around Hermione's waist and finally placing his lips on hers. 

Hermione was overwhelmed with the sensation of Eric's cool lips against her warm full ones and the strength of his arms as he pressed her close to him. Her own arms came up around him, her hands gripping onto his hair. It had been so long since she had been kissed by someone, held by someone. She wanted to be closer and found herself in between the crevice of Eric's thighs as he made room for her. Soon it was too much and Hermione had to pull away to get a breath in. 

Eric looked at her, lips swollen and hair mussed, chest heaving, his teeth clicked down in arousal. In curiosity, Hermione raised a finger, lightly touching the tip. She hissed as blood welled to the surface, the smell of it so intoxicating that Eric wrapped the digit with his lips, savoring the flavor of her on his tongue as he sucked on it. 

"Do they scare you," Eric asked after finally releasing the appendage, the bleeding having finally stopped.

"No," Hermione whispered out as she placed her hand in his hair once again, her nails scratching at his mouth. A moment of panic filled the both of them at the intimacy of the move but both too wrapped up in each other to break away. 

"Do I scare you," Eric whispered, his lashes lowering in bliss at the press of her body against him. He slowly opened his eyes again, waiting for her answer. Hermione moved her face closer to his, lips almost touching and the urge to take her bottom lip in his teeth started to fill him.

"I've seen things scarier than you Eric Northman," Hermione breathed out before finally pressing her lips to his again. She moaned out as his cool tongue touched hers, his fangs lightly scraping at her tongue, promising danger with every touch. 

"We're opening now," Pam's drawl reached their ears from the office doorway, startling Hermione. She gasped as she pulled away, but Eric kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her pressed close to him.

"Thank you Pam for the interruption," Eric said, his tone filled with annoyance as he glowered at his child. Pam gave him a bright smile.

"Any time," Pam replied before sashaying out of the office. Hermione began to realize what she had done and placed her hands on Eric's chest to push away from him. Eric finally relaxed his grip, allowing his hands to get one last touch of warm skin before having them fall to his side. 

"We shouldn't have done that," Hermione whispered before running from the office, her heels clacking against the floor in her haste. Eric smashed his fist on his desk in anger, the force creating a crater in the wood. He stood from his perch on the edge, smoothing his jacket and his hair before following the women out to the real world.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric could see Hermione rebuild her walls brick by brick as their nights together passed. Eric craved her now then he had before and made small attempts to get her to crumble into his arms once again. He took every moment he could to fill her space, the gentle scent of her wafting to him every time she would past him in the hallway or sat beside him at Fangtasia. He wanted to dive into her and their time was becoming too limited for him to do it properly.

Hermione fought her body screaming at her to touch him, to absorb his essence into her. She had never felt so strongly about a man and every light touch of fabric from his jacket and every heated glance sent to her direction. Her fingers tingled at the memory of his muscles bunching underneath the silk of his blazer; her breath ripping from her lungs as she thought about the cool plumpness of his lips against her own, his strong fingers threaded in her curls and pressing her body close. 

Eric looked at Hermione as they sat on the stage of Fangtasia, enjoying the red glow against her skin. He could smell her arousal and hear the racing of her heart beat as she took soft deep breaths to get back in control. He waited till she made eye contact with him before dragging his eyes sensuously down her body. He silently thanked the heavens and Pam for the dress she wore; a black dress that hugged her curves and made her legs look a mile long. He's noticed that she has begun to forgo the tights and stockings when she wore a shorter skirt as of late and wondered if she did it on purpose to torture him. He could practically feel the silkiness of her thighs beneath his fingertips, the heat scorching him. 

Hermione felt his heated stare and looked over at him, instantly regretting the decision. This vampire was going to be the death of her.

~0~0~

"Have you ever thought that maybe Hermione is safe and doesn't _want_ you to follow after her," Ginny asked as she, Harry, Ron, and Draco sat at the dining table in Grimmauld place late one night. She had been arguing with the boys for 3 hours too long about following after Hermione to America.

"Clearly she needs our help. She hasn't sent an owl in nearly two weeks. She could be captured and tortured or worse," Ron bit back, scrubbing a hand down his face in exhaustion. He looked to Harry for support but the semi-confused look on his face told Ron that he wouldn't be much help this time.

"I'm with the Weasel on this one. Granger should have never gone by herself to begin with. Who knows what trouble she's gotten herself into this time," Draco responded this time, his deep voice now commanding rather than the pompous whistle of their youth. 

"Please Malfoy; we all know that Hermione is more capable of taking care of herself than the entire Order put together. She wanted to go alone, we need to respect her wishes," Ginny said as she looked at the three men before her imploringly. As the silence carried on, Ginny hoped that she had finally reached them but Ron's scoff and soft chuckle revealed to her otherwise.

"So when are we leaving," Ron asked Draco, ignoring his sister's indignant cry. He debated in his heart whether Harry should come. Fortunately for them the spell that led to his memory loss has not taken his wand skill but Ron was still concerned. Draco sighed deeply in thought, unbeknownst to Ron that he was having a similar internal argument. 

"Can you be ready in two days," Draco asked responded, the words causing for an angry squawk to escape Ginny. She could feel her anger begin to boil at the audacity of the two men before her. She knew that Harry would also be pushing to leave too if he hadn't lost all of his memories and that knowledge angered her even more. 

"You are insufferable," Ginny said, her voice rising with each passing word, "How many times do I have to tell you that she is safe! She doesn't want to be around us!"

"How do you know she's safe," Ron yelled back, his own anger beginning to rise, "We haven't gotten an owl from her in ages! So how do you know? Unless there's something you're not telling us."

Ginny paused, her anger escaping in a flash at getting caught. This conversation has left her with two options; tell them the truth that Hermione has been sending owls to her, or lie. The truth could possibly lead to the men deciding to stay and Ginny figured the risk was worth it. 

"She's sent a letter to me. She's working for a man that has the potion in Louisiana in America. If she works for him then he'll give her the potion and then Harry will finally get his memories back. She didn't want you all to know because she was worried that you all would try to save her and she doesn't need saving," Ginny explained, deflated. 

"Why doesn't she want to be around us," Harry asked, the first time he had spoken since the argument started. The other three looked at him, as if suddenly remembering he was still there. Ginny's mouth gaped like a fish, taken off-guard by the question. Once again Ginny battled with herself on telling them the truth in hope that they'll finally give Hermione the space she needs.

"Hermione loves us Harry, and I know that if you could remember how much she's taken care of all of us over the years you would agree with me that it would be best to give her some space. All Hermione does is make sure that everyone is safe, it's time to let her worry about herself," Ginny told him, her hand clasping his in reassurance. She gave it a small squeeze, her heart slightly breaking at the lack of love in his eyes. She never would have thought that it would feel like she was looking at a stranger. The Harry before her seemed more lighthearted but that lightheartedness came at the price of not knowing about their love. She hated to bring back the pain that his memories carried with him and wondered if it would almost be better if he never got them back. 

"Bollocks that! You're telling me she's staying with some random man that could or could not be dangerous and you're expecting us to not go after her? We're going to America and bringing her and the potion back and that's the end of it," Ron said, his tone becoming dangerously low. Since the war had ended and he had become an Auror there had been a switch in him. He was still hot headed but he had become more calculating and quiet with his anger when the occasion demanded it. A similar change had happened to all of them and Ginny supposed that's what came with surviving a war at such a young age. She knew that no matter how dangerous Ron or Draco or Harry became Hermione was that and three times as much. Ginny finally sighed in conceit, knowing that she had lost this battle.

"Fine Ron. You're going to do what you want no matter what, but don't come crying to me when Hermione curses you into next year. Sometimes the best thing a friend can do is to let their friends figure out their own path. It will take a _very _long time for her to forgive for this one," Ginny replied before standing from her seat and heading to her room. She knew she would have to send the owl right away if it was going to get to Hermione in time to warn her.

"So," Harry pipped once Ginny left the dining room. Ron and Draco looked at their friend as he continued, "What time are we leaving for America?"

~0~0~

_Hermione,_

_I hope this owl makes it to you in time. The boys (yes, Harry too) are on their way to America with some silly notion to "save" you. I told them, actually argued with them for three fucking hours so you owe me one, that you were safe and in the employ of a man that had the potion. I didn't give them details but this solidified their resolve. If Eric bites them can you take photos? I want to see the look on their faces when they realize the shit they've stepped into. Speaking of Eric, have you had any more sexy time with him? From what you told me last time things had gotten pretty steamy between the two of you. Please don't leave out the gory details. Write when you can._

_Love you and be safe,_

_Ginny_

Hermione fought the urge to tear up the letter in anger and slowly folded it up and placed it back in it's envelope. She felt her skin crackle as she stood in Eric's office, the parchment of the envelope showing slight dents where her fingers pressed. The letter was dated two days ago and she knew that with between the three of the men they had enough connections to get them to America within that time; which meant they could show up at any moment. Her brain began whirl and her feet began to pace as she thought of contingency plans for when the boys arrived. 

"Shit," she whispered to herself, but she was sure that all of the vampires heard her curse. She stopped moving for a moment and took a few deep breaths to calm down a bit. Eric seeming to know the distress Hermione was in zoomed in with his vampire speed, concern in his cool blue eyes. Hermione allowed herself the pleasure of looking into them, her body gravitating to him as he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. She stepped closer and allowed herself a moment of weakness and vulnerability by resting her forehead on his chest. She took in a deep breath, allowing his scent to wash over her, sighing contently as his arms came around her.

They hadn't allowed themselves to touch like this since the kiss, having too much fun with the cat and mouse game they have established. Hermione's chest felt warm, her heart overwhelmed with the feelings going through her right now. But every feeling came back to Eric and she didn't know what to make of it.

"What's wrong Hermione," Eric asked, his voice soft as if he was scared to break the moment. He didn't know what to make of the sudden vulnerability she showed him. It terrified him because he relished at the idea that Hermione found him a safe harbor. This was becoming more than just making her a conquest and he didn't know what to do about it.

Suddenly a large blast came from from the main part of the club. Eric brought Hermione out with him, his arms iron around her as he used his body to try to shield her from the attack. Dust created a thick grey cloud and Hermione could smell the magic in the air and she knew immediately who it was. She was thankful that only she, Eric, Pam and Ginger were at the club preparing for open and she didn't need to worry about Muggles seeing anything, even though she could feel Ginger's screams in her teeth.

"Shut up Ginger," Pam spat, her fangs snicking down, ready for a fight. Ginger fell silent except for the occasional soft whimper. 

"It's ok Eric, you can let me go," Hermione said, gently releasing from his arms even though she really didn't want to. She didn't want to be dealing with any of this but knew that she couldn't run away forever. She sighed before pulling her wand out and stepping into the dust cloud. Eric glanced at Pam as they heard thuds and groans of pain. Pam shrugged at him, her fangs snicking back into hiding as they watched and waited. Suddenly the dust disappeared and the vampires were left with an image of three young men tied up in rope and sitting on the floor; Hermione standing behind them, wand in hand and a fierce look on her face. Eric smirked as she walked to face them, her skin tight black leather pants and black satin bustier glinting softly in the fluorescent lights. He wanted to devour her right there in front of them and maybe this time she wouldn't stop him. He licked his lips, his small smirk becoming larger as Hermione caught his eyes and licked her own red lips before placing her full attention on the men before her. 

"You three have a lot of explaining to do," Hermione's voice was quiet, a dangerous and dark edge to her tone that turned Eric on even more. Images of her tying him up in bed came unbidden to his mind and he had to think of tragic things to get his burgeoning erection under control. She turned her brown eyes on him, reminding him of melted chocolate. 

"Can I use your office," Hermione asked, her voice completely different with him. He gave a small nod of his head, practically feeling a thump in his chest from his heart at the smile she gave him in thanks. She gave a small flick of her wand and the walls of the building began to repair itself, brick by brick. With another flick of her wand the men began to rise, their floating bodies following after her as she stepped into Eric's office.

"That was hot," Pam said, an impressed look on her face. Eric gave her a warning look but silently agreed.

~0~0~

"Are you three insane," Hermione hissed, as she leaned against Eric's desk, her friends standing before her still wrapped in thick rope. 

"You're asking us that when you're the one tying us up," Ron spat as he tried to fight against the ropes, even though he and the rest knew that there would be no release until Hermione deemed it.

"If I hadn't who knows what could have happened! You shouldn't even be here; Harry especially," Hermione replied, her throat tight with anger as she spoke.

"Is that the thanks we get for trying to save you," Draco piped in and instantly regretted it at the fiery look Hermione landed on him.

"Save? Save?! Do you have so little faith in my capabilities as witch after all we've been through? I can take care of myself," Hermione nearly shouted. She forgot to cast a silencing charm in her anger but at this point she didn't care who heard.

"Oh yes, clearly," Draco drawled, eyeing her up and down. Hermione fought the urge to cover herself as the three men's eyes traced along her body. 

"What the bloody hell are you wearing," Ron shouted, his pale skin turning red with anger. Hermione's insecurity left her and she was now filled with indignity.

"What's it to you Ronald," Hermione asked, her arms crossing her chest, a single brow raised as she waited for his reply. Ron began to open his mouth but Harry quickly cut his next words off.

"I think you look really pretty Hermione," Harry told her, smiling at the soft look she gave him. 

"Thank you Harry, but you're not off the hook either. Now one of you explain to me what the fuck you were thinking or I will hex you," Hermione said, astonishing herself with her own language. She knew in that moment she had been with Pam far too much. The wide eyed look the boys gave her at her word usage was worth it.

"We were worried alright," Ron finally conceded in a frustrated huff, "We hadn't heard from you in nearly two weeks and then Ginny told us where you were and we got worried. I'm sorry that our care for your wellbeing was such an inconvenience." Ron's words made Hermione's anger completely seep from her body and all that was left was love. She released them from their rope prison, the material disappearing into the ether. She stepped towards Ron and gave him a long hug before doing the same to Harry and Draco. She doesn't know how they got here but she is thankful to have them in her life. 

"I'm not going to pretend that there isn't a reason for that," Hermione said softly and the scar she kept hidden with magic burned, screams and pain filling her, Draco, and Ron's minds, "And I should have written to you. I'm sorry for that. It won't happen again." 

"We just want to make sure you're safe Hermione," Draco told her softly, his hand resting on her bare shoulder. His palm was hot against her skin and for a moment she wished it was Eric standing before her, comforting her. She longed for the feeling of his cool fingertips leaving trails of ice down her skin. 

"I appreciate that. I really do, more than words could ever say," she told him, bringing herself back from her heated thoughts. She wrapped them all in another hug. 

"You do look really good by the way," Ron told her, his voice having soft huskiness that only she registered. At one point in time that would have made her heart soar but now everything made her think of Eric. 

"Did you do any research on this place or who the owners were before you just blasted your way in," Hermione asked completely changing the subject. The sheepish looks they gave her said everything she needed to know.

"What's there to know? We come in, grab you and the potion, then we leave," Ron told her, his nonchalance and arrogance making her sigh in annoyance. 

"What you should know," Eric's deep, silky voice entered the room as he did, startling her and the others. He smirked as he came to stand behind Hermione, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, his fangs coming down and a large predatory smile on his lips, "Is that we're vampires."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was only gonna copy and paste but the writer in me begged to rewrite this chapter so I will be going chapter by chapter and cleaning the story up. I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
